The Allies Suicide: The 100th Hunger Games
by camlsm
Summary: This year,it is the 100th Hunger Games. Katniss died in the 3rd Quarter Quell, there never had been a mockinjay. But what if the 4th Quarter Quell would be the one to lead to a revolt? What if its tributes refused to obey? What if loyalty was stronger than survival? What if death was a better option than accepting the Games? Survival, death,loyalty,love: The show's about to start
1. Chapter 1&2: The Fourth Quarter Quell

The Allies Suicide: The 100th Hunger Games

A Hunger Games Fanfiction

By Camlsm

Part 1

Chapter 1: The Fourth Quarter Quell

I'm in the front row, facing the stage on which President Ashby will stand in a couple of minutes. The other girls around me are talking nervously. Each and every one of them is wondering about what the Quell will bring. I don't have anyone to talk about the Quell. Actually, I just simply don't have anyone to talk too. And I'm all right with it. All those girls are chattering about some "evil" plan the Capitol should use against us like "putting no food in the Cornucopia". Come on! At the moment you're in the Games, you learn how to find food on your own. And more importantly, this is a very important Quell. This year, it is the 100th Hunger Games, so I don't believe they will make us any gift. I'm worried they send more people in the Games, but they already have done that. This year will be my fourth Hunger Games in which I could be sent. I don't see how I could survive to the Games. More fearful than me must be impossible. I'm afraid of the dark! How could I go through a couple of weeks with twenty-three people trying to kill me? But I probably won't be picked. I won't get picked. Besides, I still have a couple of months to go before the reaping.

An imposing elderly man walks on the stage and the conversations stop. President Ashby starts,

"Happy 100th Hunger Games, district 9! As you all know, I am here to announce you some exciting news: the Fourth Quarter Quell. Let's just remind ourselves a little why we have the Hunger Games."

And here goes the speech that I know by heart, but this time, it seems different. Like if the fact that it's the 100th year made the Games look like a real game with no political reasons. The speech seems uncalled-for.

A girl from the Capitol wearing a weird white dress walks in with a small box lying in her hands. President Ashby opens it, takes the little paper hidden inside of it and reads it out loud in a clear and confident voice,

"To remind the rebels that time doesn't mean forgiveness, there shall be four punishments this year since this is the Fourth Quarter Quell."

This is worst than I thought! How can they do that?

"First, to remind the rebels that the Capitol is not there to serve the districts, there shall be no sponsors this year."

The sponsors. The difference between life in death at any moment.

"Second, to remind the rebels that the district shouldn't have the right to decide what happens with Panem, there shall be no volunteering allowed this year."

That one was more for the districts 1 and 2. There is usually no volunteering in other districts.

"Third, to remind the rebels that they should be thankful for the Capitol's forgiveness and shouldn't ask anything from the Shining Capitol, the survivor of this year's Hunger Games shall not win any money and neither shall his or her district."

That is absolutely stupid. Like if you care about the money when you get back home after killing people of your age. You just want to die!

"At last, to remind the rebels that all of this is their fault and that they inflicted this on themselves…"

He takes a short pause. That punishment seems awful. Just the explanation is!

"…The tributes will have to kill other tributes."

There is a moment of misunderstanding. Isn't already the idea of the Games?

He continues,

"The Capitol won't be the one to kill some tributes. Though, after every two weeks, if a tribute didn't kill somebody, the Capitol shall eliminate that tribute. That means, you don't kill, you get killed."

I was right. This is awful. If you don't kill a tribute every two weeks, you're dead…

The anthem starts playing but the tension is higher than ever in here. No one is speaking. No one is breathing! People are scared. Two people in here will live a nightmare and that nightmare will be the most awful nightmare of all time. Every single tribute will have to kill someone every two weeks to survive. And no one here is prepared to do that.

I recall that girl called Tellissy, three years ago, who won without killing anyone. Well, she would have died this year even if she were the cleverest girl of every single Hunger Games.

I am mad against the Capitol for treating us that way. But what can I do? What could anyone do?

I head back home telling myself it's going to be dreadful to what the Games this year.

Chapter 2: The Reaping

I just gave my name and I'm making my way through the crowd to stand in my age group. It's the first time I'm nervous before the reaping. Even at my first one, I wasn't anxious at all. It seemed so impossible to get picked out of that large glass bowl. But this year, it doesn't.

After a couple of minutes, the mayor, an old woman and the two latest district 9's winners step on the stage and go sit.

When the silence is complete in the crowd, the mayor stands up and makes a little speech that I don't even listen to. Then walks in Cassiopeia Letius, our districts' escort. She seems very sweet. She even cried, once, when a little twelve year old got picked for the Games and she even apologized to the little girl's mom and dad for picking her.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she says with a huge smile on her lips. "This is so exciting! The 100th Games. This is the first Quell that I will ever see."

Wow! She's young.

"Before we pick our tributes, let me show you a little video that will remind us a bit of the Dark Days."

I'm shivering. I feel nauseous, seriously. The video plays but I can't even look at it. When it's over, Cassiopeia finally says,

"It's now time to select our courageous tributes. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I feel like I could fall unconscious at any moment.

"Let's start with the girls."

I watch Cassiopeia's finger brushing the little pieces of paper in the big glass bowl. She stops then slips her hand in the mountain of names. When it comes out, it's holding one little paper carefully folded. The name of the girl who will probably die this year is lying on this paper. Cassiopeia opens it, takes a deep breath (she's probably wondering if she picked a twelve year old), then reads the name out loud,

"Rosalyk Hellun."

My breath is taken away. My legs can't stand my weight anymore. I want to scream but I can't. I want to run away, but neither can I. I can't go anywhere, because… Because I'm going to the Hunger Games this year. I'm dying this year.

I step forward. I walk toward the stage.

"Come on, darling. Come on here."

And I do. I get on the stage. A tear is burning my cheek. I can imagine my mother and father crying silently right now, but I don't have the strength to find them in the crowd. I don't want to see them.

"Well, darling. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," I answer.

"And your name is Rosalie Hellun, right?"

"Rosalyk," I correct her.

"Well, that is an interesting name, darling. Very beautiful name too. Just as you are beautiful."

That's what I meant when I said she was sweet.

"Well, Rosalyk, may the odds be ever in your favor. Boys, now!"

She slips her hand in the boys bowl, picks a piece of paper and reads it,

"Thomesh Glen."

A boy steps forward and gets on the stage. He seems young, very young. I catch a tear running down Cassiopeia's cheek. She stammers,

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… What did I do? I'm so, so, so sorry!"

The little boy stands next to Cassiopeia.

"H… how… How old are you, sweetie?"

"I'm twelve."

Another teardrop falls from her eye.

"I am very sorry, sincerely."

The little boy doesn't say anything.

"So you are Thomesh Glen, isn't it?"

He nods.

"Well, Thomesh darling, may the odds be ever in your favor."

Thomesh and I take a step forward to shake our hands. As we do, I whisper to him,

"Don't worry. It's going to be ok. I won't let you down."

He gives me a small nod.

Cassiopeia leads us inside the building for the goodbyes. I sit in a room and I start to cry. My parents get in and they hug me and tell me things like "It's all right." "We know you can do it." "You're better than them. You cleverer." "Try to win as hard as you can." "Sponsors aren't everything, you can do without them." "Don't stay at the bloodbath, leave the Cornucopia as soon as you can. "Don't try to get food at the Cornucopia, you can find some on your own easily."

But they don't say anything about killing someone every two weeks. Because we all know that I cannot do that.

My parents' time is out. A man and a woman that I don't know step inside the room. The man tells me,

"I know you don't know us, but we are Thomesh's parents. He told us about what you told him. Thank you"

He hugs me and it surprises me.

" You're… You're welcome."

The woman whispers a sincere "thank you" before leaving the room with her husband.

Ten minutes later, Cassiopeia comes and gets us to bring us to the train. Already, there are billions of cameramen and journalists waiting there. It's the 100th Hunger Games and I never thought I would live it from so close. It's the 100th Hunger Games, and I am one of its tributes.


	2. Chapter 3: The Train

Chapter 3: The Train

As I step into the dining room of the train, our two mentors reach for us. There is one girl that might be thirty years old and a young seventeen years old boy who wan the Games two years ago.

Cassiopeia brought Thomesh in his bedroom because he was crying too much. Poor little boy! I hugged him all the way to the train but I guess he might need to be alone for a little while.

As she shakes my hand, the woman says,

"Hello dear. I'm Leelah Etty. I wan the 86th Hunger Games when I was sixteen."

"And I am Napileo Wes Horst. I wan the 98th Hunger Games as you probably already know."

I nod. I can't speak… because I'm terrified. I'm on the road of my own death. I don't mean to be annoying complaining about my situation but, you know, I think I have quite a good reason of freaking out right now. It feels like every step I make, every word I speak, every breath I take is a step closer to the end… to my end… to my end in the Games. And it kills me just to think of it.

"You're white as a sheet," worries Leelah as she gets on her knees and puts a hand on my forehead. "Why don't you sit?"

And I do. Napileo sits next to me. Leelah steps out of the room. She's probably going in her bedroom.

"I know this is hard. And I won't lie; you are going to live a nightmare. But believe in yourself, ok?"

I nod.

"Usually, there is one simple advice you always have to keep in mind when you're in the Games: this is all a show. But not this time because, this year, there are no sponsors."

I look at him waiting for an advice that will be useful this year.

"You don't look like a selfish girl at all. I've seen the way you looked at Thomesh. You can't stand the idea of him dying. And I don't think you can stand the idea of anyone dying in those Games. Am I right?"

I nod again.

"But you won't have the choice of watching people die. You'll even have to kill people. But remember something: you don't kill by choice so don't feel guilty about it."

I wait a second before saying what _really_ had been on my mind.

"I actually am scared to die."

There's a little moment of silence. Then, Napileo says in a very calm voice,

"In the arena, your worst enemy isn't death."

"Then what is?"

"Accepting what the Capitol is doing and acting like it's normal."

That hits me like if he slapped me in the face. Twenty-three people will die out there, so what is the point of being scared of death. What I should be afraid of, is actually dying acting like the Capitol. Killing people for the same reason they do: for fun. At that moment, I promise myself I won't kill unless I absolutely have to. I promise myself that I'll consider death as a better option than accepting the Games. I promise myself I'll remember Napileo's words.

At that moment, Cassiopeia walks in with Thomesh. He's holding her hand like if she could protect him from what will happen in a couple of days.

"What were you doing?" asks Cassiopeia.

"I was giving her advices."

"Oh! I have a good idea! Why don't we make a list of their strong points?" she proposes in a cute high-pitched voice.

"Yes, good idea. We should go get Leelah," says Napileo as he stands up and leaves the room.

When he comes back, Leelah is walking next to him.

"Let's do the list," speaks Leelah in an enthusiast voice.

"We can start with Rosalyk," proposes Napileo.

Everyone agrees. I don't, but I don't say it.

"So, darling, tell us what you could use to make it through the Games," starts Cassiopeia with her sweet girlish voice.

"Tell us one special trait of yours," continues Napileo.

A special trait of mine… A special trait of mine… A special trait of mine…

"Well, I'm very fearful," I say and at the second I speak it out, I realize it's not the right answer.

"I'm not so quite sure that's something we can work with," laughs Leelah.

I can't believe how stupid I am!

"I think she's nervous," worries Cassiopeia.

"Of course she is! In a couple of days, she'll find herself in the arena!" says Napileo.

I quickly think of what I could use to survive the Hunger Games.

"Well, I'm clever."

"Great, that's great," says Cassiopeia with a smile.

"I can make people understand what plan I have in mind without speaking them out loud."

"Very useful out there," continues Napileo.

"Are you good with any special weapon?" asks Leelah with an encouraging tone.

"Hum… No," I say, but then I think of something, "Though, I can make very efficient snares."

"Do you think you could trick a human in those?" asks Leelah again.

"Well, I guess, yes," I answer.

The smiles in their faces make me understand that this is actually a very good thing and I'm glad I made them happy. I'm actually proud of myself.

"And you, darling?" says Cassiopeia to Thomesh.

He looks at her with a frightened look in his eyes. He seems shy. I gently grab his hand and tell him,

"Hey! It's alright. No one here will judge you. No one here will hurt you. We're here to help you. Ok?"

He gives me a small nod and a shy smile as his lips form a little "ok".

"So, tell us what special trait of yours could get you through the Games," I say.

"I can run. Fast. And I can climb. And I'm good at hiding."

"That is very useful, a lot more than what people believe. Trust me," concludes Napileo.

When the list is done, I head to my bedroom with one single thought in mind; _I will stay with this little guy all through the Games and I will make sure he survives it._ _And I'll try as hard as I can to never let him see anyone die so he could get home with the less scars as possible._

Later, after the incredibly rich supper, we head to the television room to see the reaping in the other districts.

I'm surprised when Thomesh comes and sits on my knees, but in a positive way.

Since there's no volunteering this year, I bet there will be no Careers.

They start with the tributes from District 1, Sebastian and Stormi. They seem strong, really strong. And so do the tributes from 2, Symon and Mirabelle. It's too perfect for it to be a coincidence. I'm pretty sure there's some illegal twist from the Capitol behind it. They want it to be the best show ever; so, yes, I'm guessing they chose the tributes in advance or something like that.

District 3 tributes are a boy named Phil and a girl named Allyn. The girl catches my attention. There's something so scary about her. I can see anger in her dark eyes and there is something dreadful in her smile as her name gets picked.

District 4 tributes must have been chosen too because they both look like Careers. The way they are all 18, strong, happy about their presence in the Games… Their names are Merrel and Darley.

The District 5's reaping is so odd, and sad… Both tributes from 5 are 12 years old. I mean, that's not just back luck. Or that the "odds aren't in District 5's favor this year"… The Game-Makers are putting on a show. Their names are Darrin and Teresita.

District 6 is seems just normal. There's a 15-year-old boy named Rodd and a 14-year-old girl named Ariadne.

The boy from District 7, Had, is only 13 years old. There really is something wrong in this… The girl, though, is 17. Her name is Gleda.

In District 8, there is another 13-year-old. Her name is Terza, but she seems pretty confident. The boy, Vail, is 18. He looks scary… He's tall and strengthened.

Then there is our reaping and then comes District 10. There's a 17-year-old called Cointon and a 16-year-old girl called Alice. And it doesn't even surprise me when we learn they are dating. The Capitol planed everything…

District 11 tributes are brother and sister. Once again, I'm not surprised at all… The boy's name is Meir and he's 16. The girl is 13 (Unbelievable…) and her name is Aeriela.

District 12's reaping is pretty calm. I guess the Capitol thought it wasn't an important enough district to arrange the names that will be picked. The boy tribute is 14 years old and is name's Noak. The girl is 16 and she's called Auria.

When the review of the reaping is over, I realize that Cassiopeia is crying. Of course, so many young children.

"They rigged the reaping," says Leelah, shocked.

"That's just so immoral!" cries Cassiopeia.

"Don't you think the principal of the Hunger Games is immoral?" blasts Napileo.

I agree with him, but I'm just can't believe Cassiopeia said that. She works for the Capitol and there she goes saying what they did was immoral. I'm just so glad she did say it.

"But, you think they decided who would go in the Games? Like… They knew the names in advance?" I ask.

"I believe they chose groups of age. For the Districts 1, 2 and 4, they probably just wrote down the names of 18-year-olds who they knew were strong enough. And I think they wrote down the names of young people a lot more times then it really should had," thinks Napileo out loud.

"But for the brother-sister thing… And the couple," I argue.

"Well, I don't know what they did, but they found a way to twist everything," he answers calmly.

I like the way he's able to keep focused and calm.

"I'll just go to bed," I speak in a hushed voice.

"Already?" claims Cassiopeia, "It's just seven and a half…"

"I'm tired, I had a big day…"

"Do you matter if I come with you? There's something I need to tell you," says Napileo.

"Oh… No problem," I answer.

So I hug Thomesh, tell him goodbye and I whisper to him, "If you are too scared tonight, you can come and wake me." He smiles and sits next to Cassiopeia as I head to my bedroom followed by Napileo.


End file.
